


Bath Time

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ensures that Olivia has a relaxing vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: sex toys (non-penetrating).

She was wrapping up paperwork when he wandered into the office, dropped a paper bag on her desk.

She arched an eyebrow at him.  "What's this?"

"I figured you have no idea what to do with a few days off, so it's a vacation kit.  Relaxation 101."  He leaned on the corner of her desk and smirked at her, but it was the gentle, happy smirk, not the annoyed, cruel smirk that tugged at his lips sometimes.  She smiled up at him.  She liked the happy smirk.

"I know how to relax, Peter."

"Mmmhmm, sure you do.  Anyway, see you when you get back.  I'll try to keep Walter from burning the place down while you're gone."

She pulled the bag over and tugged the side down with one finger.  He stepped closed and tapped the back of her hand.

"No peeking."  He stepped even closer, right into her personal space and brushed a quick kiss across her lips despite the recently enacted "no touching each other at work" rule.  He murmured, "I'll miss you," and stepped away before she could react.

She dropped her eyes for a moment before darting them back to to his.  "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but you probably need a vacation from me, too, especially after the thing with the banana slugs."

She grinned a little.  "That… wasn't the most pleasant thing I've ever done.  But, seriously, I'm just going to be home.  You can…"

"You need to rest.  Relax.  We'll see you on Monday."

She watched him retreat and gathered her things, made her way home.

She flopped into the couch and pawed through the bag.  There were little notes taped to each item, like he expected that she couldn't figure out what to do with them on her own.  Red wine with a note reading, "Sip.  From glass."  Bubble bath with, "Pour in hot water."  A rubber ducky, "Splash around with."  The silk pajamas were unexpected, gorgeous, simply read, "Enjoy."  They were black, with blue dragonflies embroidered on them and she stroked her fingers over the fabric.

She thought about calling him but decided after some deliberation to follow his instructions.  Wine in hand, she ran a bath, hummed at the smell of oranges and cloves that wafted up from the bubbles.  She dropped the duck in the water.  Phone and gun on the edge of the sink, just within reach.  Pajamas on the counter, away from the water.  This was one of the better ideas Peter had ever had, she thought as she sank into the water.  Again, she thought about calling him but dropped her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes instead.

She was just starting to drift off when the duck bumped against her leg, startling her awake.  She pushed it away, but it drifted back immediately.  It had a cheerful little smile on it's little ducky face and she picked it up, blew bubbles off of it's head.  She squeezed the it, expecting a squeak.  She dropped it into the water with a yelp when it started to vibrate.  She stared at it skittering around in the water then started laughing.

She grabbed her phone off the edge of the sink and he answered on the second ring.

"Yeeess?"

"Really?"

"You're supposed to be relaxing.  You don't sound very relaxed."

"A vibrating rubber ducky?"

"I thought it was cute."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it."

He went silent for a while, struggling to decide which response he should use.  She was mentally kicking herself and decided to head things off before he could get started.

"Peter, I am not masturbating with a duck.  That's just weird."

"You clearly haven't had enough wine."

She shifted the phone to her other ear, nudged the duck towards the other end of the tub with her foot.  She caught her toes under it and pulled it back towards her.

"I wouldn't need a vibrating duck if you weren't insisting that I have a Peter-vacation along with my real vacation."  She braced her arm on the side of the tub, pinned the phone against her ear.  She picked the toy back up and wrinkled her nose at it.  "God, Peter, it's smiling at me."

His laugh was low and sent pleasant shivers along her skin.  "Well, yeah, it's happy to see you."

She dunked the thing under the water and brushed it, barely touching, between her legs.  "If I drop my phone you're explaining to Broyles why I need a new one."  She bent one leg and braced the other against the other end of the tub.

"Deal."

She pressed harder, made a little gasping sound.

"Good?"

"Um…"

"'Cause it sounds like it's good.  Love the way you sound, 'Livia."  She whimpered, louder than before and his breathing went ragged.  She lifted her hips, ground the flat base of the toy against herself, twitching at the intensity of the sensation, shuddering at the sound of his low murmur. 

They spent long minutes humming at each other, little sounds that they echoed back and forth until they were both moaning.

"Rocking your pretty hips against your little friend?  You know, if you turn it over it'll fit better, curve right up against you."

She blinked and and really looked at the thing, flipped it over.  "Clever.  MMmnnhg."

He laughed, breathless and moaned a little.  "Yeah.  Exactly."

She wanted to to tell him not to be a smartass but she couldn't make the words form.  She was rocking against the toy and it was pressing just right against her and Peter was moaning in her ear and she loved the way he sounded, too.  She yelped and and her hips jerked enough to slosh water out of the tub.

She panted into the phone, turned the vibrator off and tossed it back into the water.

"Relaxed now?"

"Oh.  Yeah, okay, that was good."

"Good.  Into your jammies and off to bed."

She yawned.  "Mmm.  Okay.  I like the pajamas."

"Thought you would."

She toweled off, shifting the phone from hand to hand, just listening to him breathing.  The silk of the pajamas was cold and slippery, warmed quickly against her skin.  She padded into her bedroom, pulled the covers around her, whispered into the phone.  "'Night."

"G'night.  See you on Monday."

She made a little negative sound.  "Tomorrow."

He chuckled.  "Tomorrow."


End file.
